Beer and Banter
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: Set after Fatal Error - Part 2: After a tiny bit of encouragement, Lily decides to go out with Iain for some beer and banter. One-shot.
**I loved the Lily and Iain scenes in the episode last night and after Lily agreed to going back for a beer and banter, I really wanted to see it happen. Unfortunately it didn't though so I came up with an idea for a one-shot that carries on from the episode "Fatal Error - Part 2."**

"So what changed your mind then?" Iain asked, as he handed a pint of beer over to Lily. "I mean apart from my exceedingly good charm. Something must have happened that caused something to click inside of you."

"I guess I just realised that life is too short," Lily sighed, grimacing as she took a small sip of her beer. "Besides, a pride event stands for something important doesn't it? That...That young girl in the hospital knew that she was meant to be a guy but no one was really accepting that. Isn't that what these events are for?"

"I always knew you were a lesbian," Iain chuckled and jokingly nudged her arm.

"I am not a lesbian," Lily defended.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Iain asked.

"Personal question, don't you think?" Lily said but when Iain didn't say anything, she carried on. "I've had a few, one...I just don't rush into kissing the first guy I see, that's all."

"Do you have a type?" He said.

"I...I don't know..." She replied. "I just want someone sweet, funny, smart like myself. Someone who I can talk medical with and..."

"So another doctor then?" Iain interrupted. "But not another woman?"

"I already told you!" Lily squealed, having a few more sips of her beer. "I am not gay!" A few people at the party turned and stared at her and she immediately hung her head in embarrassment. "I am not gay," she repeated in a quiet whisper. "Not that I have a problem with it or anything. I just...I'm attracted to men. Like I said though, I don't want to rush into anything and I would like to put my career first. Work is more important."

"Okay, fine." Iain nodded. "Prove it. Prove that you're not gay."

"Okay." Lily smiled and placed her beer down on the table in front of her. "You want me to prove that I am not gay?"

"Yeah, I do," Iain said. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Fine," Lily sighed and flicked her hair so that it sat neatly behind her ears. She smiled at Iain and leaned in, kissing him straight on the lips before quickly pulling away. "There," she said and gulped nervously. "There. I...I proved it."

"Um...Yes, you did," Iain said. "You know I have a girlfriend though, right?"

"Does sleeping with Rita really count as a relationship?" Lily joked and had some more of her beer. "Besides, a kiss doesn't mean anything. You wanted me to prove that I wasn't gay and I did."

"Okay..." Iain laughed. "I think you've had a bit too much to drink already."

"No, I haven't," Lily laughed back, cupping her hands protectively around her drink.

"Let's play would you rather," Iain suggested. "Would you rather kiss Ethan or Cal?"

"Ethan," Lily said quickly, blushing a bright shade of red.

"Really?" Iain raised his eyebrows. "Most girls usually go for Cal. I guess you and Ethan are both pretty smart though and you're also good friends. What about Lofty...Or me?"

"Oh god." Lily pulled a face. "I have no idea. I mean, you're both completely stupid."

"Thanks," Iain scoffed. "I think."

"But I think I would have to go with you," Lily said. "I'm not so sure on Lofty's hair and he is way too clumsy."

"Good answer," Iain said. "Right, your turn. Give me some women to choose from."

"Okay, Rita...Or myself?" Lily asked, a small smirk upon her face.

"Are you seriously making me decide between you or Rita?" Iain asked. "That's not fair." Lily just watched him, patiently waiting for an answer. "I...I don't know. Rita is lovely and she makes me laugh but I guess now that I've got to know you, I've found that you can be like that as well."

"So, what's your answer then?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to have to go with Rita," Iain sighed. "For obvious reasons."

"Fair enough," Lily whispered and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're great though, Lily," he added. "And I'm really glad that you decided to come out with me. We should do it more often, maybe make it a weekly thing."

"I don't know about that," Lily laughed. "I don't think I'm ready for going into town or anything like that."

"Are you kidding me?" Iain said. "You're not ready for the regretful hook-ups, the raging hangover and the late night vomiting? They're all part of the fun." Lily just rolled her eyes and subtly shook her head. "You should smile more often."

"You are the third person in my whole life who has told me that," Lily said.

"Who are the other two?" Iain asked her.

"My patient today," Lily sighed. "And Caleb, just before he kissed me. It must be some kind of pick up line or something."

"Maybe it is," Iain chuckled, shaking his head at her in. "Do you want another drink?" Lily nodded and passed her empty glass across to him. "And are you sure that I can't tempt you with a kebab?"

"I'm sure," Lily said. "As I said before, I am drawing the line at the kebab. Beer and banter are enough for me."

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
